goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Escapes From Denmark and Gets in Really Big Trouble
VOICE Characters Nick-David/Evil Genius/Zack Nick's dad-Diesel Kento Koshiba-Kimberly Asako Kageyama-Ivy Kirinta Kusano-Kimberly Satomi Hiroyuki-Ivy Monta Kimura-Kimberly Yasuko Minamoto-Ivy Torippii Sorano-Kidaroo Shimajirō Shimano-Ivy Mimirin Midorihara-Shy Girl Nyakkii Momoyama-Ivy Mitsuo Kawashima-Kimberly Marurin Sasaki-Shy Girl Rei Kobayashi-Kimberly Kikko Hayashida-Ivy Akio Toriyama-Kimberly Sakurako Koinuma-Ivy Senichi Tanaka-Kimberly Male Japanese Poice Officer-Alan Female Japanese Police Officer-Catherine YankieDude5000-Brian Clerk-Brian Alex Kimble-Paul Slippy V-Professor Sarah West-Karen Chloe-Callie Caillou-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Brian TB Member Callie-Callie Maya-Kayla Adrianna-Julie Alan Cook-Alan Catherine Cook-Catherine Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Amy B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Babylon Rogue: Kidaroo Prince Tuesday: David Skylor: Allison Jay: Steven Plot WSP stands for Warren-Style punishments. Anyways, It's the story of Nick escaping from a school in Denmark and gets himself in big trouble with his father and the visitors who teaches Nick a lesson and he lost memories from 20th Century Fox and Activision. After the visitors punish Nick, Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung beat him up. He then goes to the Netherworld. Transcript Part 1: Nick Escapes From Denmark Danish Teacher: Hello, is this Lacey's mom? Lacey's mom: What did she do? Danish Teacher: She escaped from this school and went off with The Notorious B.I.G. Then Lacey shot him in the head and then a Colorado Police Officer yesterday afternoon, killing both. Then the Eiffel Tower has been destroyed Dark Sledge Bro, killing 59 law enforcement officers! Lacey's mom: What? Danish Teacher: OK, class, today! we are going to! Nick: excuse me, Danish Teacher, may i use the bathroom? Danish Teacher: alright, but be quick! we will start the reading test soon! Nick: Alright then, Danish Teacher! Nick: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm going to do some stuff made by 20th Century Fox and Activision when i get home! (when Nick did get on an airplane, leaving Copenhagen, Denmark, but crashed after being blown up by a Tank, crashing into his house at GoCity) (6 hours later, Nick arrives at the GoCity Airport) Nick: Home sweet home. now it's time to do things made by Activision and 20th Century Fox (at Nick's home after he got back from a School from Denmark) Nick: Since my parents are not here, I'm going to play Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Xbox 360. (after Nick played Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Xbox 360) Nick: That's the greatest Activision video game ever! Nick: and the next thing i'm going to do is, making a fake vhs opening to The Rescuers Down Under from 20th Century Fox 1985, real not fake and the opening to Anastasia by Fox Film from 1926! (30 minutes later after Nick made the fake 20th Century Fox vhs opening) Nick: Now I'm going to see After the Ball in theaters! Nick: Ha ha, i made a fake vhs opening to one of Sarah West's favorite movies, now, it is the perfect time that i'm going to the video store to get Logan on DVD (When Nick arrives at the video store) Clerk: hey Nick, welcome to the video store, what can I get you? Nick: Can I please get Logan on DVD? Clerk: are you sure, that movie is rated R, and the movie is made by 20th Century Fox! Nick: Ok, whatever, and thank you anyways! Lumpy Toasters 2017: "What the hell? Nick shouldn't escape from Denmark and got Demi Lovato sick!" Nick: Hey Dark Sledge Bro, can you take me after you escaped from Japan? Dark Sledge Bro: I killed 100,059 people after blowing up the mall! Yes! (when Nick arrives back at home to watch Logan) Nick: Now, i'm going to watch Logan since my father isn't home (137 minutes later after Nick watched Logan on DVD) Nick: That was a great movie. Since my dad isn't here, I will go to the movies to see War for The Planet of The Apes! (when Nick arrives at the movie theaters) Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the Movies, what would you want to watch? Nick: Can i get a ticket to see War For The Planet of The Apes? Please? Movie Ticket Manager: Are you Sure? that Movie is made by 20th Century Fox and you are still grounded from watching movies made by 20th Century Fox! Nick: Ok, i will see War For The Planet of The Apes! (When Nick got into the theater number 3, The War For The Planet of The Apes is going to be started to begin) Nick: Oh boy, The War of The Planet of The Apes is going to shown right now! (140 minutes later after Nick Watches the War For The Planet of The Apes) Nick: That's also a great movie made by 20th Century Fox! (Meanwhile at Nick's home, Diesel begins to get furious) Nick's dad: Oh my God! Nick shouldn't have escaped from a school in Denmark, made a fake 20th Century Fox VHS opening, and went off to see a movie made by 20th Century Fox! that is it, I will confront him when he gets back home! (Nick comes back and he knows that he is going to be punished) Lumpy Toasters 2017: "Oh my f****ng god! Dark Sledge Bro killed 61 people, made a fake VHS opening to Anastasia from 1926! Dark Sledge Bro: Uh-oh! Nick: We're busted! Nick's dad: Nick, how dare you escape from a local school in Denmark, make a fake 20th Century Fox VHS opening, and played Call of Duty: Black Ops on The Xbox 360! What else did you do besides those things? Nick: I went off to see War For The Planet of The Apes without your permission! Nick's dad: Nick, How Dare You Go To The Movies to see War For The Planet of The Apes, that movie was made by 20th Century Fox, and not only that, Call of Duty: Black Ops is made by Activision, i'm calling some visitors to teach you a lesson! (50 minutes later after Nick's Dad) Nick's dad: Nick, They are here to give you the punishments that you will never forget! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and I am mad at you for escaping a school in Denmark! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and I am also mad at you for making a fake VHS opening, you know that you could face time in State Prison! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, and we are very disappointed in you for making a fake 20th Century Fox VHS Opening to The Rescuers Down Under! You know The Rescuers Down Under is Made by The Walt Disney Company and it was Rated G in 1990, NOT 20th Century Fox and Rated NC-17 in 1985! you are not only in big trouble with us, but also, you are in very big trouble with Hollywood! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I heard you bought Logan on DVD, That Movie is Made by 20th Century Fox and it was rated R Chloe: I'm Chloe! and i am very disappointed in you for what you did today! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! You will never ever be allowed to get anything for Christmas because you will be on the naughty list! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: I am so sorry guys, I was late because I was stuck in traffic on the highway, anyways, i am Shawn Brunner, and I can't believe you watched movies that are made by 20th Century Fox! you should know better than to do stuff like that. And what did Nick, Ratso Catso and Dark Sledge Bro do? Nick's dad: They told Mr. Dallas to burn in hell. I also heard they are grounded for Extreme Society! Mr. Dallas: Dark Sledge Bro, you have gone far beyond enough with your behavior! Principal Eric: I agree with Dallas Heaton! You three will have a permanent home detention for 100 years! Dark Sledge Bro: Fuck you all and burn in hell! I wished you were raped by Drew Pickles' penis! Mr. Dallas: How dare you three tell us that? Ratso Catso: I forgot to tell you this and will you cry huge time? Mike: Then What is it? Ratso Catso: I killed 61 people during a Standoff! Nick: Hold on everyone. I forgot to tell you something, but it is really bad once i say this to you all. Shawn Brunner: What is it, Nick? Nick: I killed The Notorious B.I.G after getting in dead meat, got sent to Denmark and escaped from Denmark! (Da da da plays) Shawn Brunner: You did what? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Nick, how dare you kill your little sister, you know that you are never allowed to kill anyone in your own family? You just broke one of the rules from The Lord's Ten Commandments! Nick's dad: How could you do that to our only daughter in the family? That is really it, We are going to the church, just only for her funeral! Nick: No, not her funeral! i will promise that i will be a good boy! Nick's dad: Nick, it doesn't matter about what you just said to us, just go there right now! or else, you will no longer have anything made by either 20th Century Fox or Activision! (at Riley's funeral at the church) Priest: Today! We are having the wake of Nick's only daughter, Riley she was a good daughter to Brian, who was killed by his son Nick on the way to school, and Nick got suspended from school until September of Next Year because of that. Sarah West: i hope Riley will have a good time with Jesus Christ in Heaven! Adrianna: i agree with Sarah West, and i hope Riley will behaving a good time in heaven! Nick: You shouldn't be chubby fatso crybabies! You better be happy that Riley is gone for good, otherwise, i will (bleep)ing kill you all and you will be dead as the dead animal and Dark Sledge Bro is going to destroy the church! (Dark Sledge Bro goes out of control and destroys the church, killing the priest.) Starscream: I kicked the coffin out of the church, then Lacey killed 59 law officers! Nick's dad: Nick, how dare you misbehave at your sister's funeral by having your worst speech at a single church, you are now in Bigger Trouble, it is because that was unacceptable of you to say things like that at a funeral! That is it! We are going home right now! and you will have to face the bigger consequences from Alan Cook, Sheriff Callie, Maya, and Adrianna Johnson! Dark Sledge Bro: I am going to pull Lacy Bryson's shirt to her bikini top. Then my penis will be put inside her belly. Then I am going to have *** with her, destroy the church and fuck her to death! Starscream: I possessed a giant version of Travis Seanrick. Me and him are going to burn Lacy Bryson's tummy! (when they got back at Nick's home) Dark Sledge Bro should be exiled from the USA and executed at the Ibn Izumi prison! Nick's dad: Nick, you also have some more visitors to teach you a lesson about what you did today, which was very unacceptable of you to do things like that! TB Member Callie: I am TB Member Callie, and you will no longer have memories made by either Activision or 20th Century Fox! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You will watch all four of my shows and that's final and if you tickle torture my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, my mom and I will beat you up! Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Start liking Disney, you bad boy! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You can only play well-received Nintendo games for the rest of the life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Denmark! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You will watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Gran, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry’s Cat, Mister Rogers Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion Guard, Little Einsteins, Doc McStuffins and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, CiTV, Disney Junior and BBC! Maya: I'm Maya Lambert, and you will only read the fan-made Kooky Von Koopa books, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books and Disney books that are not made by either Activision or 20th Century Fox! You can also only watch Onegai My Melody and Tamagotchi: The Movie! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson, and i agree with Maya! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Alan Cook: I am Alan Cook, Nick, you are even much worse than Warren Cook, especially for not only making fake vhs openings from 20th Century Fox, but also for making fake Video Game trailers from Activision! Nick, for escaping from a private school in Copenhagen, Denmark! Catherine Cook: I am Catherine Cook. You heard what my husband said! You will become an Elton John fan forever. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi, me and the Save-Ums will not tolerate your actions! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies, no good, you bad! Noodle: I'm Noodle, escaping from school in Denmark has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! Foo: I'm Foo, your 20th Century Fox stuff will be donated to charity! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung, that was so stupid of you to escape from school in Denmark! Custard: And I'm Custard, it's not cool to escape from school in Denmark! If you escape from another country you're sent to, I'll beat you up with my chainsaw! This means no stealing, no killing people, no making prank phone calls, no Computer, no scaring people, no Fake VHS Openings, No Warren Cook, no 20th Century Fox movies and shows, no 20th Century Fox or Activision video games, no 20th Century Fox or Activision related foods, no going out with your friends, no beverages made by The Pepsi Cola Company, no alcoholic beverages of any kind, no vodkas, no foods made by The Pepsi Cola Company, no Burger King, no Arby's, no KFC, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Captain D's, no Panda Express, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Justin Bieber, no making prank phone calls, no sporting events of any kind, & further more! Sarah West: The only things you will eat are Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits, and Vegetables! Nick: No way, i hate Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits and Vegetables! They are the worst things that are not made by either 20th Century Fox or Activision! Sarah West: Too bad young man, Arrowhead Mills Puffed Wheat, Malt-O-Meal Puffed Rice, Fruits, and Vegetables are the only things you will eat from now to become the next Lion King of Tanzania! Kento Koshiba: This will teach you a very strong, strict and painful lesson! You're wearing nappies forever and ever and ever! Nick's dad: I agree with everyone who is teaching you some strictful, strong, painful, severe, and capital lessons! Now I'm going to call the Japanese police on you! Nick: Silence! I wish you all were dead! Nick's Dad: How dare you wish us dead! That's it! Jazzi: I can't take it much longer. Me, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung are going to beat you up with chainsaws. Prepare to die! Foo: Prepare to die! Custard: Prepare to die! Noodle: Prepare to die! Ka-Chung: Prepare to die! Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: IN THREE, TWO, ONE! TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in a negative color Part 2 Finale: Nick Gets Sent to the Netherworld/Nick Gets Executed to: A Japanese police car parks outside a largest 3 story Japanese police station to: Nick at a largest 3 story Japanese police station standing in front of the police height chart Nick got measured by the police height chart Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! Japanese police car park outside a large Japanese courthouse to: Nick, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and lots of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse Male Japanese Judge: Order in the court! First case, Carlton Communications the plaintiff vs. Nick the defendant. Nick. How do you plead? Nick: I plead that I am innocent by putting cum on Lacy Bryson's tummy and belly button, staining her shirt and her bikini, then fingered her navel with my long nails. Male Japanese Judge: I heard that yesterday. How do you plead, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric? Mr. Dallas: I have to say that he is so guilty because he got suspended from school and killed his little sister Riley along with 50 people after being inspired by ISIS! Principal Eric: I agree with Mr. Dallas. He's worse as Rookie and Dark Bowser! Judge: How about you Azura and Shimajiro, how do you plead Ratso Catso? Shimajirō: Guilty because he called my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears during The Lion King. Mr. Dallas: Nick should get an exe punishment after he destroyed the Eiffel Tower with Travis Seanrick. Travis: Nick caused the death of 3,000 people in 2013, then got executed by the electric chair. But got revived by Travis Seanrick. Male Japanese Judge: OK, I find Nick guilty! And Prince Tuesday, what is Nick's punishment? Prince Tuesday: He will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Male Japanese Judge: You heard what Prince Tuesday said. Guards, take him away. Nick: No! Prince Tuesday: Tweety, you too! Tweety: Me and Travis murdered 93 Japanese Kindergarteners. Japanese guards take Nick away Male Japanese Judge: Court adjourned. to: The Japanese police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Renge Midorihara: Hello, and welcome to the GoAnimate World News! I am Renge Midorihara. Our story today is about a 19 year old boy named Nick. His last meal was Japanese food, fruits and vegetables, but he refused it. He is going to be sent to the Nether World where he will die by getting attacked and killed by the Zombie Pigmen. I will hand over to Sōta Midorihara. to: Sōta Midorihara, Daniel Tiger, his parents, Ratso Catso and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe Sōta Midorihara: Thank you, Renge. I am with the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the leaders of GoAnimate City. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Nick. So Prince Tuesday, what are you going to do with Nick? Prince Tuesday: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the End World. Then Nick will go inside the Minecraft portal, and he gets killed by the Ender Dragon. Sōta Midorihara: Thank you. And now, over to Sakurako Koinuma, age 9. to: Sakurako Koinuma, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara Sakurako Koinuma: Thank you, Sōta. I am now here with YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. So can you tell us many things about Nick? YankieDude5000: Yes! Nick made a bootleg DVD of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Nick made the opening to Anastasia from 1926 by Fox Film. Sarah West: He got executed after he made Azura cry by throwing the cake at her and destroying the Main Event during her birthday, but Scootatoo revived him. Shimajirō: He called my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend. He and Steven also abducted me and Shimajiro and tickled our feet for no reason. It's a good thing Kion and his sister, Kiara and their friends Zuri and Tiifu came to our rescue and worshipped our feet to help me and Shimajirō sleep. YankieDude5000: He also rapped orders at Burger King. Sarah West: He abducted Shimajirō's classmate Kirinta Kusano and tickled his feet as well. Shimajirō: He also abducted Ramurin Makiba and tickled her feet too. Mimirin: He also called Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. YankieDude5000: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kento Koshiba a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Sarah West: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kirinta Kusano a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Shimajirō: He kidnapped you and tickled your feet. Mimirin: He also kidnapped Kento Koshiba and tickled his feet. YankieDude5000: He got in dead meat and got sent to China, but he escaped from China one day later. Sarah West: He kept putting on fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, rude, threatening, violent, bullying, insulting, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos just like AYBAYBAYDOG. He kills Barney along with Pablo and Tyrone! Shimajirō: He called Monta Kimura a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Mimirin: And he also kidnapped Monta Kimura and tickled his feet. Sakurako Koinuma: OK, that's enough words about Nick, but thanks for telling us many things about him. Back to you, Renge. to: Renge Midorihara Renge Midorihara: Thanks. We'll be back with more news after the commercial breaks. the commercials Renge Midorihara: Welcome back to the PAX World News. It's time to send Ratso Catso and Nick to the Nether World. to: Nick walking with Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders on the Land of Make Believe along the yellow brick road Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) As you can see, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe are walking Nick along the yellow brick road. to: Nick, Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking into the castle Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. to: Nick, Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe inside the Land of Make Believe castle outside the elevator Prince Tuesday: Nick, do you have any last words? Nick: I'm sorry for calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, chewing gum in class along with all other bad things I did in school, and for running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie. Please give me another chance. Prince Tuesday: You've already had another chance when Scootatoo revived you! Tuesday pushes the button and the elevator doors open. Nick, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk into the elevator the elevator ride elevator doors open and Nick, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk out of the elevator to: Nick, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe by the Minecraft portal Prince Tuesday: Go in now! Nick: No! Daniel Tiger: OK, We'll push you in then. Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe push Nick into the Minecraft portal Nick: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! to: Nick in the Nether World Nick: I can't believe I have to go to the End World for no reason. Enderman and Ender Dragon walk in Zombie Pigman: We are the Zombie Pigmen. Do you have any last words? Nick: I don't want to die. I'm sorry for killing John F. Kennedy and Officer James. I promise I will be a good boy for killing William McKinley, and two federal agents! Zombie Pigman: Say All You Want. Goodbye forever! Zombie Pigmen began attacking Nick with swords. The action is censored. see Nick dead with blood all over the place Zombie Pigman: There! That should teach Nick a lesson not to sneak up on people! to: Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking away from the castle Daniel Tiger: Hooray! Nick is dead! holds up a sign saying 'Hooray for Nick's death' and Mimirin holds up a sign saying 'No more tickling our feet and calling us crybabies' and Sarah West hold up a sign saying 'Farewell Nick 2001 - 2017' Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Nick is now finally killed! to: Renge Midorihara, Sakurako Midorihara and Sōta Midorihara Renge Midorihara: He was killed for calling Shimajirō's friends crybabies during The Lion King, tickling Shimajirō and his friends feet, spreading lies on the internet, putting nonsense comments onto innocent user's videos, running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, doing bad things in school, and for making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions? Announcer: What will happen to his body? Sōta Midorihara: His body will be taken to a funeral home in the Land of Make Believe, in which the funeral will be next week. Renge Midorihara: Thanks for watching. That's all folks. We'll see you next time on PAX World News. Goodnight everyone! week later, at Nick's funeral to: The cemetery. A tombstone that reads "B.I.H Nick 2003-2017" is seen near Nick's parents, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, Shimajirō, Mimirin and the Save-Ums, who are celebrating his death Officer James Carter: Dark Sledge Bro, this is your cell with no mattress, no air conditioning. You will stay until you get sent to the Endworld! Dark Sledge Bro's dad: I hope you are getting exiled from the USA and sent to the Endworld! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West